The Return
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um Retorno, a procura de resposta, algo está faltando, o que deve ser? Será que vale a pena lutar? Será que é necessário lutar? Ou o melhor é desistir?


_**The Return**_

Um rapaz vinha em seu carro pela estrada interestadual, ele de repente olha para o céu e avista uma luz se aproximando rapidamente, até que esta para sobre seu carro e uma forte luz incide sobre ele e tudo fica claro e impossível de se enxergar, o medo dominava o homem e a vontade que ele tinha era de gritar mas a sua voz não saia o medo o dominava, o objeto como apareceu se foi, misteriosamente e sem deixar seus vestígios.

Este pensamento era o do homem assim que a claridade passou e o homem abriu os olhos, estes que foram obrigados a se fechar pela forte luz, ele vê diante do seu carro um homem nu, este se contorcia e sua cabeça mexia-se confusa, ele parecia sentir dor, pois se encolhia como uma criança, o homem que estava no carro que assistia a tudo impassível resolveu reformular seu pensamento, pois aquela luz deixou seu vestígio.

**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

**Data:** 17/12/2000

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Mitológica, Levemente Shipper e fortemente aconselhável para todas as idades.

**Spoilers:** Principalmente Requiem, mas deve haver algumas citações de outros episódios.

**Sinopse:** Um Retorno, a procura de resposta, algo está faltando, o que deve ser? Será que vale a pena lutar? Será que é necessário lutar? Ou o melhor é desistir?

**Atividade Paranormal** O Governo nega ter conhecimento Desistir ou Lutar Quartel Geral do FBI 

**1 Mês Depois**

**Washington D.C.**

**7:18 AM**

O homem alto, cabelos castanhos, com um paletó e uma calça preta combinando com a gravata que contrastava com a camisa branca, este tinha a expressão séria e nervosa, seus olhos verdes que antes era possível vê-los em um verde bem claro agora tingia-se de verde escuro, seu andar era nervoso, as pessoas que passavam por ele e se viravam, as pessoas que estavam paradas no corredor se viravam quando ele passava, mas ele estava alheio em relação aquelas pessoas e a movimentação delas, o seu destino que era importante.

Ao entrar na saleta a secretaria levantou-se e abriu a porta, como se já soubesse que aquele passaria com a mesma velocidade com que se aproximará da sua sala e assim ele fez. Ao entrar o homem calvo, alto, de face marcada por traços fortes, óculos que lhe dava um ar de respeito e utilizando roupas formais, ergue-se impávido de sua cadeira e salda o homem com uma voz firme porem amigável:

Seja bem-vindo ao FBI, Mulder! Fico feliz com o seu retorno.

Fico feliz por isso senhor, mas sabe do que se trata a nossa conversa. – Fala ele sério.

Na verdade eu faço idéia sobre o que seja, mas pode inicia-la. – Responde o homem sério.

Eu gostaria de saber por que ainda não falaram nada sobre a agente Scully para mim. – Ele fala instigando o homem em pé diante dele.

Acho melhor senta-se Mulder. – Fala o homem apontando a cadeira enquanto senta-se na sua.

Eu gostaria que as minhas perguntas fossem respondidas. – Fala Mulder acomodando-se na sua cadeira.

Desculpa Mulder, mas ninguém lhe falou nada sobre ela por que não sabemos nada sobre ela, ela não dá noticias a três meses, ela sumiu, veio aqui, entregou sua carta de demissão em um dia e no outro não estava mais no endereço que era dela, sua mãe e seu irmão se mudaram. Seu irmão consegui descobri que ele foi trocado de base mas a Marinha não pode me informar, pois ela uma informação confidencial que apenas os familiares, a Marinha e soldado interessado deveriam saber. Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso informa-lo sobre nada. – Fala Skinner pesaroso.

Obrigado pela informação, senhor. – Ele levanta-se.

Eu o aconselho a não perder seu tempo perguntando algo ao agente Doggett, ele sabe tanto quanto eu. – Fala Skinner.

Obrigado, pelo conselho. – Fala ele saindo pela porta.

Mulder anda até sua sala, ao entrar nela, ele nota que Doggett já estava sentado na mesa que era dele. Mulder vai sentar-se na sua e Doggett fala:

Ele não pode ajuda-lo, não é? – Pergunta.

Não. – Fala Mulder laconicamente.

Ele não me deu informações, na verdade agente Mulder, ninguém tem informações sobre ela, você e a agente Scully são muito estranhos, você da forma como sumiu, apareceu. Ela do dia para a noite chegou arrumando as suas coisas e despedindo-se. – Fala ele.

Como assim? – Pergunta Mulder interessado.

Ela saiu normalmente como qualquer dia de trabalho em uma dia e no outro chegou já com sua demissão assinada pelo Skinner e uma caixa para colocar suas coisas e na outra sua casa estava completamente vazia. Tentei seguir as pistas dela, mas ela as apagou bem. Eu digo que ela teve ajuda, pois ninguém apaga tão fácil as pistas sozinha. – Fala Doggett.

Mulder pega seu sobretudo e sai da sala como um raio deixando Doggett confuso.

Centro dos Pistoleiros Solitários 

**Subúrbio de Washington**

**10:13 AM**

Mulder bate na porta, até que um homem baixinho, de óculos, usando lenço na cabeça e um casaco preto de couro vem abrir a porta. Ele fala:

Seja bem-vindo Mulder! Pensei que tinha esquecido os amigos. Faz muito tempo que não vem por aqui, desde ontem a noite.

Quero falar com os três, agora. – Fala Mulder sério.

Pode entrar, chefão. – Fala o baixinho de forma sarcástica.

Ao entrar ele passou a vista e havia um loiro e comprido, alto, branco e usando um óculos de armação preta e uma camisa de Rock, no sofá havia um homem de terno e calça cinza alinhados, uma gravata alinhada, uma camisa branca, os cabelos castanhos bem penteados e o bigode bem cuidado, este lia uma revista.

Tem alguém querendo falar conosco. – Fala o baixinho.

Mulder! Entra cara. Estamos aqui para isso. – Fala o loiro.

Qual é o problema? – Pergunta o homem alinhado ao levanta-se do sofá.

Vocês ajudaram ela não foi? – Pergunta Mulder incisivo.

Frohike explique. – Fala o loiro para o baixinho.

Fala você, Langly. – Revida o baixinho Frohike para o loiro Langly.

Fala você Byers. – Langly e Frohike falam juntos para o homem alinhados.

Eu? – Pergunta Byers espantado.

Alguém poderia falar por favor? – Pergunta Mulder.

É que não sabemos nada, só da transferencia do irmão dela, pois fomos nós que a colocamos no computador da Marinha. – Fala Byers.

Ela estava nervosa. – Fala Frohike.

E muito preocupada. – Fala Langly.

Para onde ele foi transferido? – Pergunta Mulder preocupado.

Florida. – Responde Byers.

Base de Forte Saint Mary. – Fala Frohike.

Mora nas casas da base, o endereço é esse. – Fala Langly dando o papel para Mulder com o endereço.

Obrigado. – Fala ele saindo.

**11:00 AM**

Skinner está em sua mesa ligando para alguém, de repente essa pessoa atende:

Casa dos Gray. – Fala a voz feminina, mas mostrava a idade avançada na voz.

Gostaria de falar com a Srta. Samantha Gray? – Pergunta ele paciente.

Um momento que já vou chama-la. Quem gostaria de falar com ela? – Pergunta a senhora.

Walter, Walter Skinner. – Ele se identifica.

Um momento. – Fala ela.

Alguns minutos depois alguém atende o telefone.

Senhor? – Pergunta a voz feminina mais nova.

Sim. Como vai? – Pergunta preocupado.

Bem e o senhor? E o Mulder? Aconteceu algum problema? – Pergunta ela preocupada.

Eu estou bem, Mulder também e está. O assunto é ele, mas o problema é outro. – Fala ele.

Qual é o problema? – Ela pergunta nervosa.

Ele está procurando você, veio me questionar essa manhã em meu gabinete sobre seu paradeiro. Os rapazes me ligaram avisando que ele passou por lá atrás de informações. – Esclarece ele.

E? – Instiga ela.

E, que um deles entregou o endereço do seu irmão onde certamente ele não terá informações e desistirá, assim ficando todos a salvo. – Fala ele.

Que bom. Tomará que dê certo. Deixei na mão da esposa do meu irmão uma carta que ira ajudar nos planos, pois quanto mais distante ele estiver, melhor ele estará. – Fala ela.

Isso. Como está a criança? – Pergunta ele.

Bem, está próximo, logo ele nascerá só estou esperando o momento. – Fala ela feliz.

Isso é bom. Agora tenho que desligar, qualquer coisa eu lhe informo e não se preocupe, sempre estarei cuidado dele. – Fala ele desligando.

**Base de Saint Mary **

**Miami, Florida**

**Dia seguinte**

**8:23 AM**

Mulder para diante da casa e desce do carro andando até a porta onde ele bate. Minutos depois a cunhada de Scully abre a porta e fala:

Olá! Você não é Fox Mulder o amigo de Dana?

Sim. Sou eu. Gostaria de falar com o irmão dela, eu queria perguntar algumas coisas. – Fala ele.

Entre. Eu não sei se meu marido ficará feliz em recebe-lo, mas mesmo assim eu vou chama-lo. Fique a vontade. – Fala ela mostrando a poltrona e logo depois retirando-se da sala.

Minutos depois o irmão de Scully, Bill entra na sala com uma cara de poucos amigos, ele senta-se em uma poltrona diante de Mulder e fala:

O que deseja? – Pergunta ele sério.

Eu vim aqui procurando saber informações sobre o paradeiro de sua irmã. – Fala ele calmo.

Por que? – Pergunta Bill.

Por que eu sumi por 6 meses e quando encontrei eu não a encontrei e precisava falar com ela. – Fala ele.

Mas acho que ela não tem mais nada para conversar com o senhor. – Fala ele cada vez mais lacônico.

Eu precisava explicar umas coisas para ela. Se puder me dar essa informações – Fala ele sério, mas seus olhos suplicavam ao homem de olhar frio e rosto sem expressão que existia diante dele.

Será que o senhor não nota que ela não o quer mais? Já não lhe basta os maus que já causou a ela e ainda quer causar mais? Será que o senhor gosta de vê-la sofrer. De deixa-la no estado em que deixou. Por mais que soubesse onde ela se encontrasse, jamais eu lhe diria, minha irmã fez muito bem, demorou a despertar, mas por fim despertou isso é muito bom. – Fala ele num tom sério e alto, logo depois se retirando da sala.

A esposa dele entra na sala encontrando Mulder sentado na poltrona olhando o vazio, seus olhos estavam tristes, parados e vazios, ela aproxima-se e diz:

Não ligue para ele. Dana jamais sentiria o rancor que ele sente, eu converso muito com ela, você a tem como sua maior defensora, apesar de tudo ela o defende, mesmo no estado de desvantagem em que estava ela o defendeu, Bill ficou furioso ao saber o que houve, falou que sempre suspeitará o por que de tanta proteção ao homem que trouxe a tristeza para a sua família. Mas ela o defendeu, eu sei que não tudo o que ele diz. Antes de sumir Dana me entregou isso para entregar para você. – Fala ela entregando o envelope para ele e ela completa. – Ela disse que sabia que viria aqui, que sua intuição o traria.

Ela me conhece mesmo. – Fala ele sorrindo.

Agora vá, antes que Bill o veja e faça de novo o que fez. – Ela disse o levando a porta.

É melhor. – Fala ele.

Primeiro a encontre e depois prove para ele o quanto é inocente. – Fala ela, que completa. – Cuide-se. Tchau.

Obrigado. – Ele fala e caminha até o carro carregando consigo aquela carta que para ele é como um tesouro.

**Motel Miami Town**

**Miami, Florida **

**11:00 AM**

Depois de Ter andado horas e horas de carro, ele entra no quarto do motel e joga-se na cama, ele retira a carta do bolso e coloca sobre a cama e fica decidindo se vai ou não abri-la. Mas por fim ele resolve guarda-la. Coloca-la sobre a mesinha e ele fica observando-a até que ele adormece.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
